Detectives, Charmers, and Sensei Oh My!
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: ON HIATUS! A series of sometimes interconnected one-shots based off the Pandora Hearts DVD Omake. Fourth up: Just what, exactly, did Vincent have Echo go out and get that would cause Oz and Sharon to blush like that, and Alice to go into shock...?
1. Case One: DetectiveBreak's Missing Candy

_**Detectives, Charmers, and Sensei-Oh My!**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing in this one-shot belongs to me; not the characters, setting, or etc. They are all copyright © Jun Mochizuki, Square Enix, and XEBEC.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! This series of one-shots are going to be based off the _Pandora Hearts DVD Specials _(or _omake_). I plan on doing _at least_ one one-shot based off of each of the _omake_, but I may do more or less depending on inspiration and what not. I have no idea how long this one-shot series is going to be, also some of them will be interconnected and some will not. I know for a fact that there will be some Break/Sharon and Oz/Gil, but other pairings will vary depending on what happens in later _omake_ and depending on what plot bunnies attack me or not._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

-()-

_**Case One:**__ Detective Break's Missing Candy!_

He found himself in a rather sticky situation. Who was he, you might ask, why he was the protagonist of this tale…Of course? One Detective Break, who happened to have woken up in rather depressed state, you see.

What was the reason for his melancholy? It wasn't the weather, surely, for it was sunny and bright. It wasn't the fact that he lacked sleep the night before either, no his dreams had been pleasant. They always were after successfully solving a case, especially one that was as tricky as last night's (who would have thought that it was the little maid-boy who was afraid of cats!?) Surely not just _anyone_ could have drawn up the correct conclusion that he did. His job could be very tough and tiring at times. But when he did a job well done…Sleep was always kind to him.

So, once again, what was the cause of his saddened expression? Why, the lack of his precious candy, of course. It was all missing! Up and gone, just vanished into thin air. At first the shock of it all caused his mind to go blank, but luckily it started working again, only this time it was a jumbled up mess. So it really wasn't any help at all.

Taking a large gulp of air, Break decided to think about this logically (or as logically as someone like himself could…especially when in such a distraught state of being). Since his assistant Sharon and himself had yet to leave the Vessalius estate (the mystery of who had knocked over Miss Alice had been solved so late at night that Sharon and himself had been offered rooms to sleep in for the night, a thoughtful gesture indeed!) that meant that the culprit had to be one of the occupants of the estate. Thus, a quick overview of each of the residents was called for in order to find out the red handed individual:

Miss Alice- She cared for nothing but meat. Candy wouldn't even make her bat an eye, nevertheless go about and steal it from him. So, no.

The maid-boy Gil- He was last night's offender, how anti-climatic would it be to have him be the perpetrator once again? Besides, the boy was terrified of cats, and Break happened to be rather fond of them, allowing the cat of the manor to curl itself up on his bed the previous night. So he was also out of the running.

Master Oz- He was-ah! Yes, Break could hear the boy try and charm Miss Alice out in the hallway- and-oh! Ouch, that had to hurt. Apparently he was turned down. More than once. Well, that answered the question of what Master Oz had been up to last night and this morning. (Of course, Break had the brief thought that the young man would be more victorious if he tried to woo the girls without that ridiculous mustache on, but he would digress for now.)

So, that came to his last suspect: Sharon. He knew it was her from the start, but thought it would be fun to go through the rest of the manor dwellers just for the heck of it. But, that sneaky young miss, she was the only one who knew how to creep by him without him even chancing a glance (it was how she got her _whacks_ in with her _harisen_ after all). And she was the only one who was aware of where _exactly_ he hid his precious treats. It had been a mistake on his part (he never should have shown her where they were when she had been younger…but she had given him such a saccharine look and her voice had been dripping like honey with that polite scariness, even back then, that he was unable to _not_ show her).

Well, now it was time to get his candies back…if there were any left. He severely hoped there were.

Break sighed and headed for the door. Upon stepping out he watched as the maid-boy cried at the bruises covering his young master's face (one too many corny pick up lines it seemed) and Miss Alice laughed at his expense. The fake mustache lay forgotten on the floor. Ah, to be young again!

He passed them by with a chuckle, the cat of the manor at his heels. The poor maid-boy, Gil, let out a shout and then started to sob. Oh well, Break had more important matters at hand, rather than some kid's phobia. In a matter of seconds he was standing in front of the closed door to Sharon's room. Without even bothering to knock he pushed the door open.

Sharon was ready and waiting for him. She sat in the only chair that was found in the room (she had obviously moved it so, when he opened that door, she would be the first thing he would see). Her lips were turned up in a secretive smirk, her eyes narrowed with playful seriousness. Wrappers were littered all around her feet, his last lollipop wrapped securely around her pink lips.

Popping the candy free from around her lips, Sharon didn't even allow herself to savor it some more, as she chomped down on it. The solidified sugar crunched under her white teeth and disappeared before his very eyes. She was doing it all on purpose too. Obviously, she came to the conclusion that glaring at him and swiping candy from his hands wasn't doing the trick. So she resorted to this…How cruel!

"I suppose you wanted your candy back, huh, detective?" Her voice carried the tone of a question, but Break could read her face clearly: she knew the answer and was enjoying this sick, twisted torture she was putting him through. How awful! But she just smiled and continued, "I'm just making sure that you don't get diabetes, that's all." A switch to pure innocence, it was too bad that he could see right through her act though.

Break felt his face fall. "But," her words rang out in the small room, "I do have one piece of candy left." Instinct was telling him that something was up, but he kept listening to her nonetheless. "I'll give it to you if you come closer."

He did. Without even thinking about it Break's legs began to bring him closer to her. "Good, now close your eyes." Sharon commanded of him, the moment he was standing in front of her. Warning bells were going off in his head, but he chose to ignore them. He had a candy addiction, and at the moment he desperately wanted a fix.

And a fix was what he got, but not of candy…Not directly, anyway. Being completely assertive, Sharon got up from her chair, leaned up against him, wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on tip-toe, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

A surprise attack!

Break's lips responded back without his consent, and the second they did, she divided her lips just so. He let himself explore her mouth and tasted the remnants of the sugary lollipop she had so devilishly licked and consumed before his eyes. The combination, of the candy and her soft lips, were driving him crazy. He felt his arms wrap around her tight, draw her close. He didn't want it to end…

Then, suddenly, it disappeared. Just like that.

Sharon untangled her arms from around his neck and began to walk away. Her boots making a steady beat against the wooden floor as she got further and further from him. His eyes were glazed over; a mixture of bewilderment, lust, and the desire to taste those smooth, sugar coated lips once more, and his feet were stuck to the floor. Break couldn't even comprehend the notion of moving.

The boots stopped their movement at the base of the door, "Now, if you are going to continue to eat all of those sweets, I'll just have to keep eating them all on you. Don't want you getting diabetes, or worse, cavities. Those are both horrible things. Well, we should be getting ready to go soon, shouldn't we. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast?" Her footsteps rushed away. His ears just barely heard a childish giggle.

If it meant doing _that_ more often…perhaps he wouldn't mind her eating all of his candies. Of course, then _she_ would be the one that would have to worry about all of those horrid things such as cavities and diabetes.

He gave a devious smile.

If _she_ were to take all of _his_ candy and eat it all. _He_ would just have to take all of _her_ candy and eat it all. Then he could pay her back.

My, my, this _was_ a rather sticky situation.

-()-

Unbeknownst to Break, the moment Sharon reached the kitchen, located downstairs, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a hard candy. Peeling away the wrapper, Sharon plopped the treat into her mouth.

'_Yum! Strawberry!'_

It was Breaks favorite. Too bad for him though, she _had_ told him that she had one candy left. It wasn't _her_ fault that the kiss turned his brain into mush, now was it?

Still sucking on the confectionary, Sharon held in a giggle.

'_Oh well_,' Strawberry was her favorite too.

-()-

_A/N: That was very sneaky of Sharon now wasn't it? Anyway, that's my attempt at humor. I hope I did okay with it. This was my first time writing something humorous for this series. I thought I'd play around with the sexual tension that seemed to be going on with Sharon and Break in this _omake_. It was one of the first things that I noticed, besides the fact that Gil was extremely girlish and uke-ish, though, there is nothing wrong with that! ; )_

_Tell me what you think of it in a review; take care and Happy Holidays! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	2. Proposal Two: Charmed, I'm Sure?

_**Proposal Two: Charmed, I'm Sure…?**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to get this one up, with holidays, getting distracted by books and video games (_Night World _and_ Dissidia_), having a little trouble coming up with an idea for this omake, and being just plain lazy because of the vacation I have…this was delayed. Nevertheless, here is the next one-shot in the series. Note: the text used for Break's charming words were taken directly from the subs on the video, so they do not belong to me, but to **Hatsuyuki Subs**. Also note that I took some liberties with this one-shot, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Enjoy!_

-()-

"…_So, Echo, what have your findings concluded?"_

"_Gilbert-sama's favorite cake is…"_

-()-

Gosh _darnit_! How did her plan backfire so suddenly?

Sharon had been certain that today was going to be the day that Alice truly opened up to the damsel, the lovesick maiden, that slept inside of herself and who hid behind the icy, meat-crazed, and man-servant owning façade. And yet…and yet…

Each attempt ended in failure. Utter failure. (Though, Sharon had to admit, Gil's wouldn't have been as much of a disaster if he had simply directed his sweet talk to _the right person_. But he was getting his punishment for that.)

She let out a slightly evil sounding chuckle. Vincent-sama still had his arms snaked around Gil-tightly-there was no way he was going to be escaping his brother's grasp any time soon.

"My, my, and why do you seem so happy?" Sharon gasped softly, though sharply, as Break's face appeared in front of hers. Quickly and closely. She could make out the swirling shades of red in his iris and the words he had so effortlessly conveyed to Alice moments ago seemed to whisper softly in her ears:

_Please don't cry anymore._

_Let me heal the scar of your heart._

_I hope that you will grant this one wish of mine, which is to remain in your memory for all eternity._

She could easily recall that breeze, which seemed to have come out of nowhere, and those Cherry Blossoms, which had also fluttered around him like magic. Since, she was certain, there were no Cherry Blossom trees on this estate. And the way he had held his hand near his heart, eye closed, and…

Without meaning to, Sharon felt herself blush. "Oh~ and what seems to be the matter, Sharon-ojou-sama?"

Stupid Break. He knew that she knew that his words were affecting her. Stupid, stupid, stupid Break! She needed a way to make him stop looking at her like that, it was making her heart race and her face feel hot and…well…If she didn't find a distraction soon…

A glance around the room revealed to her that Oz was still being big headed and had that extremely smug look on his face. He was all too pleased with the words of love and devotion Gil had gushed out with earlier. Meanwhile Alice was laughing her head off, devouring a piece of meat in between her cackles, as she continued to watch Gil be tormented by his brother's mere presence.

"You know," he went on saying, leaning in and whispering against her ear, "those words I said to Alice were actually meant for y- Here, take it!"

Gil's voice, and the boxed cake he dropped down between them, cut through the connection that was forming between the two instantly. Sharon silently thanked her stars, if Break had gone any further, if he had gotten around to finishing what he was starting to say, she knew her heart would have given out. It would have been far too much to handle.

Therefore, Sharon wished Gil the best of luck in obtaining Oz's affections.

Giving a sigh, she watched as Break carefully opened the box and happily reached inside for the cake. Without even having to move to get a fork, since it appeared Break carried one around with him at all times, just as she carried her _harisen_ with her faithfully (one never knows when Break will do something that deserves a nice _whack!_ after all), he drove the fork straight through the cake and began to devour it with big, clean bites. It took talent to eat cake like Break did. "Yum! Strawberry, my favorite!" He shouted it quite loudly.

Sharon could have sworn she heard a shout of despair coming from outside. It must have been her imagination.

That _wink_ that Break just gave her, however, was not her imagination. Feeling the confusing, wonderful, and absolutely dreadful emotions building up within her again, as what happened mere moments before resurfaced, Sharon went for it.

Reaching into her sleeve (one of the handy-dandy anime space spots, you know) Sharon produced her _harisen_. And with it she gave Break that nice _whack!_ she was talking about before.

Served him right. Of course, she didn't really think that. And as Break continued to twitch on the floor, with his fork and empty-except-for-the-crumbs plate beside him, Sharon wondered how it was that _she_ always ended becoming the lovesick maiden instead of Alice.

Life was cruel with its irony.

-()-

Vincent let out a cry of horror.

"_Gilbert-sama's favorite cake is…_Strawberry, my ass." Though Vincent had been severely upset when he was unable to recall his dear brother's favorite type of cake, and horribly ashamed of himself, he had sent Echo out to go and find the answer to his small predicament nevertheless. And the answer she came back with was strawberry. But it was obvious by the way that clown scarfed it down that it was _his_ favorite type of cake and not his dear brother's.

Pushing the agony aside and backing away from the window, Vincent decided it was better to leave and not have to watch this pitiful sight anymore (seeing his brother become all wimpy and pathetic for that Oz kid was tearing him apart!) So he left.

And, as he started to head home, he came to the conclusion that he should have sent Noise instead of Echo. Even though Noise was extremely clingy and had issues with parting from his side, at least Noise was always honest with him. Though he would allow himself to admit that he rather liked Echo's subtle disobedience. It was sneaky and right up his alley.

Besides, he should have known something like this was going to happen. For, as the saying goes, "It's always the quiet ones."

Vincent let out a sigh of defeat.

-()-

_A/N: Like I said, I took some liberties with this. I highly doubt Vincent would need Echo to go and investigate Gil's favorite type of cake. Like Vincent actually says in the omake, he just knows._

_Anyway, I've noticed in the series that Sharon usually hides her feelings of affection for Break behind violence. Examples, when he went into the Abyss and got hurt, she hit him with her fan, when he came and got her from Vincent she pounded her fists against his chest a few times before she really allowed herself to cry, and when Barma said how he and Break were similar in how they used people…she yelled at him bad. Therefore, I figured it would be in-character of her to whack Break with her harisen out of frustration over her emotions, which he invoked._

_Finally, the next one-shot is going to be _all_ Oz/Gil. Since it deals with the first _Pandora Academy_ omake, and those omake just scream Oz/Gil!_

_Sorry about the long author's note! I hoped you liked the one-shot, please tell me what you think of it in a review, and take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Third Period: The Art of Bentou

_**Third Period:**_ _The Art of Bentou_

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait in between updates. College has been keeping me uber busy this semester. And, since this is my first time writing for Oz/Gil, I wanted to make sure that I had a good idea done before I started this one-shot. It's based off the third DVD omake, and I've played around with the Gakuin idea a bit (mixing some of the info. that we know from the series with info. found within the omake). I think the end result is somewhat interesting, to say the least. Oh, and the tense shift is intentional (just letting you know). Enjoy! : )_

-()-

Ever since that moment when Gilbert-sensei accidently bumped into me, with a piece of perfectly browned toast crunched down between his teeth and his black hair flying wildly in the air, I've been rather fond of him.

Whenever I have a question to ask him after class, because I feel too embarrassed to ask him it in front of my other classmates, he never turns me away and instead gives me this really warm smile. I usually give him a smile back and sometimes, I think, he blushes.

But that could just be because of the lighting.

Anyway, the point of the matter is that he's a very dedicated teacher and I feel safe going to him when I feel upset or down about something going on at home.

And he always does that really childish thing of pretending to zip one's lips whenever I tell him about something that's bothering me; about how hard it is to not have a mother, or how sometimes I just feel like I'll never be able to live up to my father's expectations. The first time I opened up to him, he told me that I was fine just the way I was and that it was okay to cry. Ever since then, I've done that.

Cried in the confines of his classroom, I mean.

So, for a while now I've wanted to do something to show him that I really appreciate everything that he's done for me.

And so, I knew just who to go to for that: my little sister Ada.

-()-

But when I told her what I wanted to do for him, and why, she got caught up in a round of girlish giggles. My dignity dropped a bit there, as she stopped her tittering and then gave me a look over. You know, when the other person just looks at you with a suspicious eye, as if they think you are hiding something from them? Yeah, well, that was what she did to me.

"What?" I had questioned her.

She just shook her head, one of those hated, secret smiles plastered on her face and replied off handedly with, "Nothing. Now you want to learn how to make that special grilled meat, right, with our family's secret sauce?"

I had nodded my head.

Though Ada was a year younger than me, and a transfer student such as myself, within the few short months that we had been at _Pandora Academy_ she had quickly showed herself to be a very diligent student and gained the status of a prefect. Despite this, her boyfriend was one of the delinquent boys, Vincent, who was part of Paltomi's gang. Though, it was more like the Yakuza, with the way it infiltrated the academy, Paltomi and her boyfriend, Jack, were the gang leaders. But they were backed up by the science professor, Break-sensei, and even the school's _superintendent_, our own uncle Oscar!

Really, it shouldn't have come as a shock to me when I found out about Ada's relationship, but it had anyway; especially since she started doing so much for this Vincent person: making his bentou, becoming a cheerleader to encourage him when he played tennis, and so on and so forth. I tried to reason with her by saying that he was simply no good, I even tried to point out that he could possibly be cheating on her with Echo-chan, who always seemed to be around him, but she was able to counter my accusations ("Echo-chan is just a family friend. They've known each other for ages. Plus, Vincent-sama annoys Echo-chan to no end!")

I even tried to, subtly; bring up another male candidate for her: the (somewhat) stuck up and hot tempered musical geek Eliot Nightray. He was better than Vincent. But, her answer was a right out laugh and this, "Well, he is good looking, for sure, but really…don't you know, Onii-chan? Eliot and his best friend, Leo, are totally dating."That had shocked me, for it certainly wasn't something that I had expected. It also made me wonder just how much I didn't know about the academy I currently attened.

Nevertheless, that was long ago, and I had failed to break up my little sister and Vincent Nightray. So, I had given up, and then I actually found some usefulness for their relationship.

"No, no! Don't try and make a cute kitty out of that rice, Onii-chan. Really, I thought you would be aware of the fact that Gilbert-sensei is terrified of cats!" Ada's expression had transformed from one of patience, as she taught me the way of, not only the bentou, but of how to make special grilled meat and our family's secret sauce.

That astonishment that Ada directed towards me, because I hadn't know that little tidbit about sensei, had thrown me for a loop for a second before I was able to properly respond back with, "How do you know that Gilbert-sensei is afraid of cats?"

"Vincent-sama is Gilbert-sensei's younger brother." It had been a blunt, 'no-duh,' statement.

"Oh."

And so, this morning, as Ada finished her bentou for Vincent, and I finished mine for Gilbert-sensei, Ada gave me a wink and wished me "Good luck!" This train of conversation continued all the way from our home to the academy. By the time we reached school I had learned that there was, apparently, a bet all over the academy dealing with who was actually the lover of Break-sensei: Sharon-chan, the young girl who was under Break-sensei's care and lived with him and who made his bentou everyday, or Break-sensei's devoted teacher assistant, Liam-san, who could always be seen fretting over the littlest things in concerns with Break-sensei.

Ada had yet to take part in the bet because, according to her, "I'm just so torn! They both have a good amount of evidence going for them, so how am I supposed to choose?"

I was just glad that we were finally at the academy and I would be able to give Gilbert-sensei the bentou I laboriously made for him, in order to show him my appreciation for all of the wonderful things he had done for me, thus far this year.

-()-

Yet, here I stand, trying to convince Gilbert-sensei, _himself_, that us sharing a bentou is perfectly fine. I mean, it isn't like we are going to head up to the rooftop only to abandon the bentou for a make-out session or some…

I'm stopping that train of thought. Not sure why, but I am. It's not like it's true anyway. I'm just a student who wants to repay his teacher's kindness, that's all. But Gilbert-sensei seems to think something else, I wonder why? Oh well, as long as I keep talking I'll eventually get him to change his mind.

Watching his face I can see his resistance to my offer eroding away. His argument falling to pieces at his feet, and now he's walking slowly up the steps, with that imaginary blush on his cheeks. It's kinda…

I'm stopping that train of thought too. _'Give a smile, just give a smile.'_ So I do just that.

We're heading up the rest of the stairs. Our destination is the rooftop. We share a bentou and nothing weird happens at all...

Jeez, people and their assumptions and misconceptions.

There is nothing between sensei and I besides a teacher-student relationship.

-()-

So then, why am I so pissed off at _Pandora Academy's_ little yakuza/gang for kidnapping Gilbert-sensei?

My obvious answer: Gilbert-sensei is a dear teacher to me.

A part of me knows that there is some more to this, but I'm not going there. Not right now.

Not when Gilbert-sensei is all tied up like that. His face appearing beyond hopeless and my heart is pulling and tugging in some unknown direction. My hearts stinging for some unknown reason as I grip the metal baseball bat that I clutch in my hand.

Jack, one of the leaders, questions whether or not I know who they are. Of course I know who they are, but just to tick them off I'm going to answer with a simple, "I don't know."

It pisses them off.

Now Gilbert-sensei is looking at me with these watery and shinny eyes, which look about ready to burst into tears.

To put him at ease I declare that I'll save him.

Gilbert-sensei is starting to say something else, but I can't hear it, not over my war cry as I charge at this annoying band of hooligans.

Later tonight, after I rescue Gilbert-sensei, I'm going to have a talk with Ada about her boyfriend's gang activities.

They are _really_ getting out of hand.

-()-

_A/N: And that's the end of this one-shot. Sorry if there are some mistakes here or there, I hope you like it nonetheless. I just really wanted to get this up before my long day tomorrow-er-later today. So, I didn't read this through as many times as I usually do. Now, I am going to sleep, so I can be well rested for the Utada Hikaru concert that I'm going to tonight! I'm _so_ excited! XD Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Outing Four: Jeepers Creepers

_**Outing Four:**_ _Jeepers Creepers_

_A/N: Just a quick update for the holiday. : )_

-()-

Once upon a time there were two little girls, Alice and Echo, who went on an epic journey to Pandora Ginza. They were sent there with a mission: to go and buy certain somethings and come back with them in their little red wagons.

However, due to some rain and a conveniently placed bench, both girls ended up falling asleep. Upon waking they reached out for their wagons and headed back home. Sure that they had successfully completed what they had set out to do.

-()-

Vincent, upon taking off the white sheet that covered the otherwise open wagon, glanced inside at what Echo was supposed to have brought back to him. Instead of seeing that though, he was greeted by pounds of tightly wrapped meat.

"Echo!"

And just what was he supposed to do with all that _meat_? He could eat, yes, but it would surely go bad before he was able to eat it all…and, well, he had _really_ wanted what he had sent Echo out to retrieve…

-()-

Meanwhile, Oz and Sharon made their way over to _their_ wagon, which was also covered by a white sheet, protecting the contents inside from the elements. Upon pulling off the covering and taking a peek inside, they didn't see what they had expected. There was no sugar, corn, or strawberries. There wasn't even the meat that they had fully anticipated little Alice to buy!

Instead, they were staring down at pictures.

A wagon full of pictures.

All of Gil.

A photo of Gil sound asleep, the blankets snaked around his form, and his hair tousled by the twisting and turning of his head against the pillow.

A picture of Gil, sleepy eyed, eating breakfast; a small amount of crumbs surrounding his lips and a glass of orange juice in hand.

And so they continued: Gil practicing his shooting, with an intense expression on his face; Gil calmly puffing away on a cigarette, his eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed; Gil panic stricken as girls gather around him in the marketplace; Gil happy, smiling softly as he secures the hat on his head.

Any and every moment of Gil's seemed to be contained within this wagon full of photos. Oz and Sharon weren't quite sure what to do with them all. Urgently calling little Alice over, they spotted a snap shot that caused the small blushes on their cheeks to turn into full, blown-out flushes. It also caused little Alice to go into shock.

A photo…of Gil…just coming out of the shower…A towel just barely, and loosely, wrapped around his waist. It was a sight that none of them had been prepared for and it was at that moment that Gil decided to walk in.

He advanced towards them, stopped above them, and glimpsed inside the wagon. He then proceeded to fiddle around in his pocket, producing a pack of cigarettes, taking one out, and pulling out a lighter along the way, he lit the said cigarette. And, instead of placing it in-between his lips, he let the lit cig fall into the wagon of photos.

"Burn them. Burn them all."

His voice no turned into a shout, it continued to stay level and contained. But, of course, that's what made his statement so horrifying.

-()-

Later that night Gil went to visit his younger brother, Vincent. Once they were alone in the room together, Gil inquired, "Why don't you just send me a blue feather like _normal_ people do?"

Vincent gave his older brother a devilish smile, "My love for you isn't _normal_, silly. Besides, I'll give you a blue feather when you finally get around to giving that master of yours one."

Gil had no retort to supply his brother with besides a burning blush.

Of course, Gil got the last laugh when his brother let out a cry of anguish upon realizing that his elder brother had put alight all of his precious pictures.

-()-

The moral of this story: Don't be a creeper. If you love someone, show it to them, don't _stalk_ them.

-()-

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Or, as I like to refer to it as, Happy Singles' Awareness Day! : D I hope you all liked this short take on the fourth omake of the Pandora Hearts DVD, and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
